Lily's Freedom
by jojoer123
Summary: (Updated Version) Lily never had it easy. Her mom left her and her father when she was just a baby, but he tried his best to raise her on his own until he died. Custody of Lily went to her uncle, an abusive, disgusting man that was never as kind as her father. When she meets a new boy, one with curly hair and a love for mechanics, he teaches her that not everything in life hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Sorry about the horrible summary. It would be a little better if there were more available characters.**

**I hope this updated version is a bit better than the last. I spent more time editing and changed a few important details. **

**Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear anything you have to say, so leave a review!**

**Like it? Click that little 'Favorite' button!**

**Rated M for sexual and physical abuse... maybe some lemons in a few chapters. ;)**

* * *

I pushed through the double doors and walked straight ahead, not daring to glance at the faces that I knew were looking at me. You'd think I'd be used to everyone looking and whispering but truthfully it was as uncomfortable and awkward as it was the first time I had to do this. No matter how much make-up I put on it never hides the bruises completely. All I've ever wanted to be is a normal teenager that can go to school without a worry in the world. But I guess I'm not normal because all I do is worry about someone asking. Worry about my uncle coming to the school and dragging me home or yelling at me in front of everyone. He wouldn't dare hit me here, I don't think. Everyone would know for sure then and they'd definitely call the cops, but what good would that do? He _is _a cop.

It's the same routine every morning on a school day; get up, make my uncle breakfast, have a quick shower when he leaves the house to do whatever he does during the day, try covering the bruises with make-up and long t-shirts, then I go to school and ignore the whispers and stares. It's not the best life but it could be worse. I could be living on the streets, which, I must admit, would probably be better than staying with my uncle. I've lived with him since I was eleven, after my dad died in a car crash. My mom left me on my dad's front step when I was a newborn. Sometimes I blame all of my problems on her, but Dad always said she couldn't take care of me, so can I really blame her for _everything_? When I moved in with Uncle Ben, I was so happy I hadn't been put in foster care that I ignored how he treated me. When he asked for something I gave it to him. I thought it was the least I could do after he put a roof over my head.

The first time he hit me was three months after my dad died. I had been asleep and he must have been calling for me or something, but when I didn't get it for him he stormed up the stairs to find me asleep and dragged me out of bed. I was barely awake and thought I was dreaming. It was only when I felt a sting on my cheek that I came to life. I didn't cry. I just stood there in shock and terror, realizing he had hit me. It happened a lot after that. He'd hit me with his thick, leather belt, sometimes leaving gashes across my back. When he was really angry, his weapon of choice was could vary from his own fists to a kitchen knife.

When I was younger, I thought it couldn't get much worse living with him. That was until he had been turned down by every woman in the bar in one night. He came home, completely hammered, and called me out of my room. I knew he was acting strange, but didn't know why. I was only twelve and didn't hang out with any older kids, so I really didn't know much about the birds and bees. He told me to sit on his lap and, not wanting to anger him, I did. He told me how pretty I was becoming and how I was turning into a young woman, everything that now makes me lock myself in the bathroom. It happens much to often these days.

I was too scared to tell anyone about the abuse, though I knew the teachers wondered. One even asked if everything was okay at home and I'd nearly died on the spot in terror. "Yes, miss," I had quickly said and ran out of school. That was when I was fourteen. No one has mentioned anything since. And now here I am, Lily Parks, a fifteen-year-old girl who gets abused by her uncle and stared at and whispered about in school. I'm not popular, actually I don't have any friends but that's my own fault, I guess. I only talk in school when a teacher asks me something in class. Otherwise I don't say anything in fear I'll give myself away and everyone will know the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**The introduction was directly from Lily's POV, but from here on out it's third person with Lily's and Leo's input.**

* * *

When Lily left school, she walked home slowly, taking her sweet time. Uncle Ben wouldn't be home for a few hours, so she had no reason to rush. When she stepped onto her block, she noticed a moving truck parked in front of the house next door. The neighbors had moved a few months ago, leaving nothing but a for-sale sign. Said sign was now gone and there were people walking in and out of the house with boxes. Lily didn't pay much attention, they would leave in a year at most. They never stayed for long when they heard the interesting noises from her house. She started fiddling with her keys, trying to find the right one. She wasn't watching where she was walking until she ran straight into one of the movers. They both fell to the ground, along with the box he had been carrying.

"Shit!" He scrambled to his feet. "I am so sorry, I couldn't see over the box!"

His curly brown hair was kinda messy, like he started combing it but didn't finish, and his brown eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching down to help her up.

She instinctively flinch away from his hand.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, then stood up and rushed into her house.

She quickly closed the front door and slumped against it. He probably thought she was crazy for flinching away from him like that. She glance around the living room. There were beer bottles all over the coffee table and couch and a pair of woman's panties on the floor. The house looked well-manicured on the outside, but the inside was only clean after Lily had picked up after her pig of an uncle. She threw all of the bottles and underwear in the trash, then start cooking dinner. He would be home in just over an hour to eat, then leave for the bar. She started cooking the chicken on the stove and washing the dishes still in the sink. When all of the plates and cups were put away, the chicken was almost done. She started making the sauce and cooking rice right as Uncle Ben walked in the front door.

"I'm hungry, where's dinner?" He demanded.

"I'm making chicken curry." She murmured.

"Where is it?"

"I'm _making_ it right now."

"Of course it's not done." He growled. "Because when I work a hard, long day, it's way too much to ask you to have food ready for me to eat so I can hang out with my friends, not that you would understand what friends are. I'd rather eat pub food than any shit you cook."

"Okay, Uncle Ben." She sighed.

He stopped right before he reached for the door handle. "Was that attitude, young lady?"

"What? No."

"Yes, it was." He stormed back into the kitchen. "And you know I have a zero tolerance for attitude in _my_ house."

He punched her across the face, causing her to drop to her knees.

"Maybe now you'll think twice about sass talking me." He grumbled.

Lily waited for him to leave the house before she let the tears fall. She cried for a few minutes, but was interrupted by the doorbell. She sat up in surprise. No one ever visited when Uncle Ben was out. She quickly dried her tears and fanned her face. She was good at making it look like she hadn't been crying. When she was composed enough, she answered the door. The curly haired boy and another boy with black hair were standing there waiting.

"Hey!" The curly haired boy smiled and waved as she opened the front door.

"My mom wanted me to bring these over." The dark haired one handed her a plate. "They're her famous blue chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh… Thank you." Lily took the plate and set it down on the table by the door.

"So, how long have you lived here?"

"Since I was eleven." She answered quietly.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Wow. Four years."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Curly hair started. "But I think your pots are boiling over."

Lily glanced at the stove. The rice was _really_ boiling over.

"Damn it!" Lily ran into the kitchen and started turning off the burners. She slumped against the counter as the boys looked around the neat kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Curly hair asked. "You kind of look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine. My uncle really doesn't like me having visitors when he's not home. I think it's best if you leave."

"Okay. Enjoy the cookies, they're the best."

The two boys finally walked out the front door.

"Oh! I'm Leo by the way!" Curly hair told her as they walked away.

"And I'm Percy." Dark hair said.

"Lily." She closed the door and set the cookies down on the kitchen counter. The rice was ruined and the curry sauce wasn't much better. Lily decided she wasn't really hungry anyhow and cleaned everything up. She grabbed one cookie, just because Uncle Ben and his house guest would probably eat them all when they got home. When the house was tidied up, she did her homework and went to bed. She heard Uncle Ben stumble through the front door at about one am. She listened to him stagger up the stairs, but it sounded like only one person… When she heard her door open, tears were already rolling down her face. Uncle Ben managed to walk over to the bed, though he reeked of alcohol.

"Hi, Lily." He whispered in her ear. "None of the women at the bar were up to my standards, so I guess you'll have to work. You're good enough to do the job."

"Please, no." She whimpered, but instantly regretted it.

He slapped her. "No? No?! I put a roof over your head! If feed you, clothe you, and all I'm asking for is this one little favor! You don't get to say _no_!"

When he was angry with her, there was no telling how rough he would be, or how painful. Lily couldn't do anything but lay there as he undressed her, did what he wanted, then left. She cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Bare with me, you'll see more of Leo in the next chapter.**

**I'd love reviews! Please...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lily had her usual routine. She made Uncle Ben his breakfast, then waited for him to go to work before taking a quick shower and spending almost an hour trying to cover the new bruises with makeup. Though they weren't _completely_ invisible, they weren't as noticeable anymore. She put on her light jacket and flipped up the hood, a pretty usual look for her, then grabbed her backpack and walked to school. She ignored the looks and whispers, like always, and went to her first class. She sat in the back row and furthest left seat in every class room. Back there, the teacher rarely called on her and couldn't see any of the marks on her hands or face. The day went by like usual until lunch. She sat down at the back table with her sandwich, ignoring the way people glanced at her. That was all normal. What wasn't normal was the small group of people that decided to sit right by her, since most people sat at least one seat away. She looked around her hood to see Leo, Percy, and a few other kids looking at her happily.

"You looked lonely sitting all by yourself." Leo said. "Guys, this is Lily, our new neighbor. Lily, this is Annabeth, Piper, and Jason. Why don't you sit with anyone?"

"Uh…" Lily was realized there were _a lot_ more people in the cafeteria looking at her now. They were, no doubt, talking about the new kids sitting by the loner. "Um, I don't mind sitting alone…"

"Oh. And why do you have your hood on? It's like eighty degrees in here."

"I just like my hood."

"Are you ashamed of something?"

This kid didn't know when to sit somewhere else.

"Leo." One of the girls stopped him… Piper. "Maybe she's just having a bad hair day. Happens to all of us."

"Nope. Not possible. You can't have a bad hair day when you have red hair, it's a fact."

"My hair isn't red." Lily mumbled. "It's brown."

Actually auburn, but that was a shade of brown.

"But it has a reddish tint to it." Without warning, he grabbed the top of her hood and pulled it down.

Lily moved her sleeve covered hand to her cheek, in a desperate attempt to hide the bruise. Leo didn't say anything for a moment and his friends all looked down at their food. At least his _friends_ knew how to ignore her. Why couldn't he?

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"Nothing." Lily stood up and tossed her lunch in the trash, then went to the girl's bathroom. She sank against the wall and pulled her hood back up where it belonged. When she heard the end-of-lunch bell, she forced herself to stand up. She looked at the mirror, not happy with the person she saw.

'I should say something…' She thought. 'Speak up… No. That's not an option. You're a Parks. You can handle it.'

She rinsed her hands under cold water, then made her way to class. She was disappointed when Leo walked in. The teacher made him stand up at the front of the classroom and say a few things about himself.

"Alright Leo, you may take your seat. There is an empty one in the second row by Jeremy."

He spotted Lily sunk into her chair. "There's also one in the back by Lily. Could I sit there?"

The teacher looked surprised, but slightly happy. She nodded. As Leo made his way to the last row, the other kids looked at Lily sadly. Most of them had a pretty good idea about what was happening at home, though they didn't dare ask her about it. It was easier to talk about it when they thought she wasn't listening and avoid sitting by her when they could. Leo sat down and smiled at her. She propped her head up on her arms and focused on the lesson. After school, she was putting her stuff in her locker when Leo approached her. He didn't have any of his friends with him.

"Hey, Lily." He greeted her.

"Hi." She grabbed her book bag and started walking away.

"Wait just a second." Leo pulled her away from the crowd of people getting ready to go home. "I know it's none of my business, but I just want to know what happened to your face."

"You're right, it is none of your business." She tried to get the courage to push past him, but her timid nature wouldn't let her.

"Okay… Why do you always sit alone?"

"I like my solitude."

"Why do you wear your hood?"

"So people don't ask me questions."

"Then you admit you are hiding the bruises?"

"No. I have nothing to hide. I don't know what you think you saw-"

"I'm not stupid, Lily. Is everything okay at home?"

"It's fine." She said unconvincingly, looking down at her feet.

"Really? Because if it's not-"

"Everything is fine. I have to get home before my uncle." She managed to get out of the corner and raced home. She had lost valuable time and needed to start dinner. It had to be something quick and easy to make… She started cooking the noodles and making the sauce. She had just set the bowl of spaghetti down on the counter when Uncle Ben walked in.

"I hope dinner is actually _ready_ tonight." He growled.

"Yes."

When Uncle Ben had his fill, he left to go drink. Lily wasn't hungry, but knew she had to eat. She was starting to lose weight from several skipped meals and the gym teacher, Coach Hedge, was noticing. On her last weight/height measurements, he looked worried. When she had eaten an acceptable amount of dinner, she cleaned up and did her homework. There was only one more day of school this week and she was ready for the weekend.

* * *

**A/N**

**Leo is starting to figure things out! What will he do next? Read on to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Reviews appreciated...**

* * *

Friday passed by just fine. Leo still sat by her during lunch and English, but she managed to keep herself calm. As she was walking home, Leo and Percy ran to catch up with her.

"Hi, Lily." Percy greeted her politely.

"We have an invitation for you." Leo said happily. "How would you like to come to our house for dinner tonight?"

Lily stopped walking. "Your house? Why would I go to your house for dinner?"

"Just to hang out. I'm sure your uncle can manage one night alone, can't he?"

"Of course he can, but I think I'm going to have to decline. Thanks for the offer."

"Aw, come on!" Leo begged. "Just one dinner! Percy's mom is the best cook!"

"No, thank you. I have stuff to do tonight."

"Like what?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She adjusted her bag and walked into her house. Even if she had wanted to, which she didn't, Uncle Ben would never let her. She made dinner, then did some homework before her uncle got home. He ate, smacked her around a little, then left again. Now Lily had the entire weekend alone. Uncle Ben would be at the bar both Saturday and Sunday, only coming home when he was too drunk to hold up his beer. That's how every weekend was. She was surprised when he came home around nine o'clock, not completely hammered.

"Lily." He mumbled, patting the couch next to him. "We need to have a talk."

"Okay…" Lily sat down, quite confused. "What about?"

"Us. This is getting ridiculous."

Was he actually going to apologize and stop hurting her?

"Okay…"

"I mean, why should I go to the bar every night to pick up women and drink? I have plenty of beer at home."

Of course.

"So from now on, I want a cold beer with dinner and you ready to take care of my woman problem after."

There it was. The real reason for this conversation. Lily felt the tears roll down her cheek and splash on her lap. She closed her eyes in an attempt to escape the nightmare.

"Why are you crying?" Uncle Ben asked gently. "I'm not going to be gone all time."

He pushed her down on the couch, with more force than necessary, and started kissing her. Lily never kissed back or did anything except lay there with her eyes closed until it was over. When he finished, she pulled her pants back up and went to finish cleaning up. When the house was to her standards, she went up to her room and cried on her bed. She was pretty sure she had bruises on her hips and stomach. After a few minutes, she cried herself to sleep.

When Lily woke up the next morning, she looked in the mirror to see black and blue bruises over her hip bones and across her flat stomach. She sighed and slipped on her tank top and jacket.

* * *

On Monday, each class was strange. They watched an anti-bullying film in science, then one about suicide in math. In English, Leo took his seat next to Lily as the teacher rolled in a TV.

"We're going to watch a video today." She announced. Shocker. "I want you to take out your journals and write how the video makes you feel and what you think the message is."

Everyone opened their journals. The film was called 'Alyssa Lies'. It was a music video about child abuse. Everyone watched in silence. It was a sad video, but it shouldn't have made tears roll down Lily's cheek… When the little girl in the video was crying on her bed, Lily slipped her books into her bag. She stood up and, without a word, walked out of the classroom. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from that stupid song. She slid down to the floor by her locker and let the tears flow freely.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**This chapter is third person with Leo's opinions, thoughts, etc. It goes back to Lily in the next chapter.**

* * *

Leo glanced over when Lily started putting her books away. When she stood up and walked out of the classroom, everyone looked and started whispering. The teacher frowned at the open door. Leo quickly slid out of his seat and jogged into the hall. He saw the teacher nod in approval out of the corner of his eye. Lily was sitting by her locker, quietly crying into her knees. Leo slowly sat down next to her.

"We all know." He said quietly.

"What?" She looked up, her eyes red from tears.

"We all know what the bruises are from."

"I don't care." She mumbled. "Why do you?"

"Why do I care? Because nobody should have to go through this. You shouldn't have to be alone."

"I don't mind being alone."

"You pretend not to mind, but I think you really do." He gently pulled her hood off, revealing the blue bruise on her left cheek. Tears started falling down her cheek again, so he pulled her into a hug. Lily sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes. When the English teacher came out to check on them, she nodded in understanding and went back in the classroom. When Lily had no more tears left, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Leo noticed something underneath her sleeve as she wiped the tears from her face. He pushed her sleeve up. The marks on her wrist were proof enough of what was going on at home.

She pulled her hand away from him and shoved it in her pocket.

"You don't understand." She mumbled.

"You're right. I don't. But you can tell me anything. Then I'll understand." He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and pulled herself to her feet. "You're strong, Lily, but you don't always have to be."

Lily smiled. It was just a little bit, but it was the first time he had seen any sign joy on her face. The bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period. Lily brushed herself off and moved flipped her hood back up, but Leo stopped her.

"Leave it down. You're really pretty when we can actually see your face." He left her blushing in the hall and went to his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Back to Lily.**

* * *

Lily stood there in the hall for a minute, trying to process that conversation. She couldn't remember the last time her hood was down at school and apparently, nobody else could either. Most of them glanced at her, then did a double take, realizing that the loner girl was actually very pretty. Even her next teacher looked surprised to see her like that.

* * *

Lily left her hood down for the rest of the week, mostly because every time she put it up Leo pulled it back down. They actually started to become friends.

* * *

One day, on their way home from school, Leo was talking about his love for mechanics.

"One day I want to open a shop." He told her.

"That's cool."

"What do you want to do when you get older?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"You don't know? Don't you have any dreams?"

"…Not really."

"Oh."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Before they parted ways, Lily got up the nerve to talk.

"I made brownies yesterday. Do you want to come in and have some?" She had cleaned up this morning, so it wasn't going to be a mess.

He looked surprised. "Sure."

Lily unlocked her front door and let him in. They hung out in the kitchen, talking and eating brownies. She lost track of time and the next thing she knew, Uncle Ben's keys were jiggling the lock on the door. He walked inside, not expecting to see Leo.

"Who's this?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uncle Ben, this is my friend Leo. Leo, this is my Uncle Ben." Lily stepped between them, not sure what Uncle Ben would do or say to Leo.

"It's nice to meet you." Leo held out his hand, but Uncle Ben ignored him and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked Lily, causing her to blush.

"We're just friends." She mumbled.

"Just friends." Ben laughed. "Right. Well, whatever is going on here, I don't want it to happen in my house."

"Of course not." Lily sighed. She realized a moment too late that Uncle Ben would consider that 'sass talk'.

"Excuse you?" He slammed his beer down on the counter. Before Lily could pull Leo towards the door, he stepped between her and the fuming man.

"Step aside kid. This doesn't concern you."

"I was just leaving." Leo said. "I'm sorry that you don't want me here, it won't happen again."

"Better not." Uncle Ben growled. "Now get out."

"Come on, Leo." Lily grabbed his sleeve and drug him out the door. They walked around the white picket fence to Leo's door.

"You don't have to put up with him." Leo told her.

"It's not a big deal. I'll take care of it later."

"Take care of it? What do you mean by that?"

"He will only do so much to me. He's smart like that."

"Then what? The same cycle over and over again?"

"Only three more years, Leo. Then I can leave and do what ever I want."

"…Alright. But you have to make me a promise."

"What?"

"No more cutting."

Lily tucked her hands under her arms. "I don't like to make promises I can't keep."

"Will you at least tell me why?"

"Because… It helps. I can't explain how, but it does."

"One more question; How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has he been hitting you?"

"He doesn't-"

"You don't have to lie to me."

"…Since I was eleven."

"How long have you had these scars?" He gently rolled up her sleeves and rubbed his fingers across them, making them tingle.

"Since I was twelve."

"You know it's dangerous, right?"

She didn't say anything, just gave him a quick hug and went home. Uncle Ben was pulling on his coat when she walked through the front door.

"Took you long enough. Did you stop to give him a blow job or something?"

She ignored him and went into the kitchen.

"Better start making dinner. I want it ready in an hour and don't forget my beer."

Lily nodded in understanding and quickly made dinner. She finished right as her hour was up and remembered to put a cold beer next to his plate. She didn't have much of an appetite, so just waited for him to eat, then cleaned up. When she reached to put the plate in the top cupboard, Uncle Ben came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started moving her shirt up.

"You can do your homework later." He whispered in her ear, then steered her up the stairs to his room. This was the first time he had taken her to his bed and she knew something horrible was coming.

Horrible couldn't even begin to describe it. She could barely get up to shower when he passed out. When she was dry, she quickly did her homework and went to her room. As she sat down on the edge of her bed, she opened her nightstand and pulled out the razor blade. She pressed it against her skin, but stopped before it cut her. She remembered Leo's expression earlier that evening, asking her to stop… With a sigh, she tossed it back in the drawer and laid down.

* * *

School passed rather quickly, though she wished it wouldn't. Leo walked home with her, but didn't come to her house as promised. That evening was almost exactly like the one before. Lily still didn't touch her razors.

* * *

Uncle Ben didn't go to the bar for a week straight, which meant he got his pleasure from Lily for a week straight. On the seventh day, Monday, Lily couldn't take it any more. She waited for him to pass out before she locked herself in the bathroom. She barely hesitated to add one more scar to her wrists. She kept telling herself that she never actually promised Leo anything, but still felt like she betrayed him. She cleaned up the drops of blood that had spilled onto the counter and wrapped gauze around the fresh wound. Lily almost put the blades back in the drawer, but stopped and looked at them.

'Get rid of the temptation.' She thought.

She put all of them in the container and threw them in the trash, then put it in the dumpster.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stuff is getting serious! Secrets are coming out, Leo might be getting drawn into something bigger than he can handle, and Lily is trying to change. What will happen next? You have read to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

At school the next day, Lily made sure her sleeves were long enough to cover the bandages. Leo didn't seem to notice, so she felt a little better. As they were walking home, Leo was silent.

"Why?" He finally asked in a small voice.

"Why what?"

"I'm not stupid, Lily."

"I never said you are."

He stopped walking and grabbed her hand. Lily stopped, quite confused until he pulled up her sleeve. She quickly shoved her hand into her sweatshirt pocket and blushed in shame.

"You said-"

"_You_ said I should stop… I tried, Leo, I really did, but I just couldn't stop myself this time."

"Will you promise me now?"

"…I promise."

"Thank you." He glanced down the street, then grabbed her hand and started walking away from her house.

"Where are you going?"

"_We _are going to get ice cream."

"I have to go home and make dinner."

"I think Ben can manage one evening without you."

Lily looked over her shoulder at the house, then walked with Leo. They went to a little diner a few blocks away from school and each ordered an ice cream cone. They talked and ate ice cream and just hung out. It was the first time in a long time that Lily relaxed and enjoyed herself.

At home, Uncle Ben was passed out on the couch and probably hadn't even noticed she was gone. She quickly ran up to her room without waking him up and crawled into bed.

* * *

Lily kept her promise for a few weeks and no matter how bad Uncle Ben got, she didn't cut herself. Her and Leo had become really good friends and hung out almost everyday after school at Leo's house. Lily almost never wore her hood anymore, but Uncle Ben hadn't hit her in the face for a while. He mostly punched her in the stomach or cut up her back with his belt.

* * *

A month after she stopped cutting, Lily was making dinner for Uncle Ben. She poured the soup into a bowl and put it on the table, then set his beer next to it. When her uncle walked in the front door, he already smelled like alcohol. He must have gotten off work early and gone to the bar. This was a different type of alcohol though…

"Dinner better be ready." He grumbled, throwing his jacket on the couch.

"It is."

They ate in silence, like most nights. When Lily got up to wash the bowls, she bumped his half empty beer, spilling it all over his clothes. Uncle Ben jumped to his feet when the cold liquid splashed across his lap. He slapped her across the face, the expected punishment.

"Clean up this mess!" He growled. "Then come up to my room. You have three minutes."

Lily started cleaning as fast as she could, not used to a time limit. When she finished, a glance at the kitchen clock warned her she passed three minutes. She wasn't sure what Uncle Ben would do to her because of it. She forced herself to walk up the stairs into his bedroom, where he was drinking another beer on his bed.

"Took you five minutes." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Get over here."

Lily did as she was told and sat down on the very edge of the bed.

"You need to be punished for disobeying me…" He didn't really look that drunk, just a little tipsy, but smelled wasted. He gently set his beer down on the nightstand and start unbuckling his belt. "I don't have to be at work until nine o'clock tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, he was still pumping hard, though Lily stopped caring on the third condom. Apparently, when he was sober enough, he could go all night without much of a break. When his alarm finally went off, he finished for the last time and rolled off of her, dripping sweat. When Uncle Ben caught his breath, he took a shower and left for work. Lily waited until she heard the front door slam before she struggled to sit up. Her insides felt like mush, she was exhausted, and most of her body hurt from his belt. She managed to stand on shaky legs and walk carefully to the shower. She was already late for school, so decided to skip. She didn't want everyone, mostly Leo, to see her like this. She put on a pair of pajama pants and a loose t shirt and laid down on the couch. She almost wished she had her razors, but wouldn't let herself think like that. Those thoughts would eventually lead to actions, which she couldn't let happen again. She fell asleep just before noon. Lily was sleeping quite peacefully until someone knocked on the front door. She sat up carefully, trying to ignore the screaming pain in her… everywhere. She opened the front door to be greeted by a very concerned Leo.

"You weren't at school today, I just want- What happened?!" He had a horrified expression as he studied her.

Lily glanced at the mirror by the door. Her lip was split and she had a black eye and several bruises on her cheek and neck. Her t-shirt didn't cover up any of the black bruises and raw marks on her arms, and she was glad she was wearing pants instead of shorts. She grabbed a blanket off the couch and covered herself with it.

"Nothing… I just-"

"Lily, this is getting way out of hand. It's unacceptable for him to hit you at all, let alone leave you completely covered in bruises!"

"I'm fine…" She whispered, more to herself than him. Leo pulled her arms out from under the blanket and inspected her wrists.

"I didn't do anything. I promised." She tried to hold the tears back, but a few still tumbled down her bruised face. Leo pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried. They eventually sank onto the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Leo's input again.**

* * *

Leo just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He couldn't say anything to make her feel better, so why talk at all?

"It was all night…" She mumbled into his shirt. "He did it all night."

It took Leo a moment to realize what she meant and he felt his face pale. He knew she was being hit and physically abused, but he hadn't thought about sexual abuse. She cried for a few more minutes, but seemed so tired she just couldn't any more.

"Go get dressed." Leo murmured in her ear.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you here."

"What are you talking about? Where am I gonna go?"

"Go get dressed, then I'll explain. I promise everything will be alright."

"…Okay." Lily went upstairs.

Leo thought about his conversation with Coach Hedge a few weeks earlier.

"_I don't know who's kid she is, but she's definitely a halfblood." Coach Hedge told the demigods._

"_When are we taking her to camp?" Annabeth asked._

"_I don't know, but her legal guardian, Ben Parks, is a monster and not the Greek kind."_

He was right. Ben Parks is a monster. Lily had changed into dark jeans and a white tank top, which Leo could see her bruises through easily. She slipped a gray hoodie over her head and put her long hair up in a sloppy bun.

"So what is your plan?" She didn't look like she actually believed she was leaving for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Once again, Lily's input.**

* * *

"Just come with me." Leo led her over to his and Percy's house. Percy and Annabeth were doing some sort of art project in the kitchen when they walked in. Percy looked surprised to see Lily, but then worried when he actually _saw _her. Annabeth wiped her paint covered hands on a towel and ran over.

"Oh my gods!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

Oh my gods?

"I'll give you three guesses." Leo grumbled unhappily.

"I'm fine, Leo." Lily tried again.

"We're taking her to camp." Percy stated. "No more stalling."

"You're taking me where?"

Percy and Annabeth both turned to Leo.

"Have fun." Annabeth patted him on the shoulder as the couple left the room.

"Lily." Leo sat down on the couch and motioned for her to join him. "You and I, we're different. We aren't like normal people. Percy and Annabeth are the same."

"Different how?"

"Well, you see… how do I explain this? Uh… We're called demigods, or halfbloods by some. That means one of our parents is a Greek or Roman god. We spend most of our lives fighting monsters from legend and trying to survive."

Lily just stared at him for a moment. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, I'm completely serious. I'm guessing you never met one of your parents? And diagnosed with ADHD or Dyslexia? Maybe even both?"

"I never told you any of that…"

"You don't have to. My dad is the Greek god of the forge; Hephaestus. That means I have a natural talent for building and fixing things. Percy is the son of Poseidon. He can breathe underwater and control the tides and stuff. Annabeth is daughter of Athena. She's _insanely_ smart and really good at planning and battle tactics. We all have ADHD and Dyslexia. The ADHD is our battle reflexes, so we ever stand still in a fight. Dyslexia is because our minds aren't meant to read English, they're meant to read ancient Greek, although my mind isn't so good at either one."

Lily took a deep breath. Some of what he was saying made sense, though some _really_ didn't.

"If what you are saying is true, then who is my mother?"

"We don't know yet. There is this camp, Camp Halfblood, that keeps demigods safe from monsters and teaches them how to fight. When we get there, hopefully she will claim you as her daughter."

"…Where is this camp?"

"Long Island, New York."

"Long Island." She said wistfully. Uncle Ben would never look there. "Okay. I'll go. I don't know if I believe you, but even if you are crazy and just trying to kidnap me, I won't be at home with Uncle Ben. When can we leave?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Good. We have to talk to Coach Hedge for transport-"

"Coach Hedge? The gym teacher? Don't tell me he's a demigod too?"

"Of course not. He's a satyr."

"A satyr. Right." Lily looked at the bruises on her arms. Would they be the last?

Leo stood up and went to talk to Percy and Annabeth. They all came back a few minutes later. Annabeth was on the phone with someone, explaining the situation.

"I know. Okay. Bye, Chiron." She hung up. "We're good to go. Hedge will pick us up and drive us back to camp. He already told the others what's going on and they're going to meet us there."

"Great." Leo helped Lily stand up. He gave her a weird gold drink and told her to sip until she felt better.

The drink helped considerably, though Lily didn't understand why. In a few minutes, Coach Hedge pulled up to the house in a big white van. The words 'Delphi Strawberry Service' were printed on the side. Annabeth climbed into the front seat and Percy took a window seat in the back. Leo helped Lily climb into the back, then took the seat next to her. As they started off, Lily felt her stomach churn. What if Uncle Ben _did _find her?


End file.
